El Espíritu y la Luna
by PorLasNubes
Summary: Una princesa que adora la lectura, un cuento y alguien más te esperan en este pequeño One Shot...


Después de una semana de formalidades por fin Sakura encontraba un momento de paz para relajarse, hoy en la mañana los carruajes de la familia real del reino vecino había partido rumbo a su hogar y con ellos las formalidades que dicha visita implicaba.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó sacándose el pesado vestido de múltiples capas de finas telas reemplazándolo por uno bastante sencillo y cómodo, para luego proceder a soltar su cabello y masajear su adolorida cabeza- Creí que comenzaría a perder cabello, realmente no entiendo porque a Tomoyo le gusta hacer peinados tan tirantes- Una vez peinada su larga cabellera tomó su más nueva y preciada adquisición…un libro de aventuras que su padre había traído para ella de unos de sus múltiples viajes a reinos lejanos, con más emoción de la esperada Sakura corrió a través de largos pasillos a un jardín privado que conectaba al bosque donde sabía que nadie la molestaría.

Sintiendo el sol de la mañana bajo su piel, cubrió sus ojos de el gran brillo del alba cuando ya sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse vio que frente a ella se encontraba uno de sus amigos más fieles- ¡Yue!-Grito con emoción corriendo hasta el enorme y majestuoso lobo blanco que estaba parado estoicamente debajo de un gran árbol en medio del jardín. Por supuesto Sakura no esperaba mayor muestra de aprecio del lobo que una simple conexión de mirada Yue no era de mostrar afectos aun así él visitaba a Sakura a diario se habían hecho buenos amigos desde la primera vez que se vieron y a su manera se querían.

-Lamento tanto no haber podido venir a verte más seguido, pero ya sabes como te dije hace unos días las visitas reales requieren de mi presencia, aunque no sea yo la que hace las negociaciones propiamente tal debo estar al tanto de los movimientos que hace mi reino sino ¿Cómo me convertiré en una buena reina? ¿Entiendes?- Le preguntó al lobo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, él solo se limitó a mirarla de vuelta- En fin tengo un libro nuevo de aventuras que me muero por leer- Tomo asiento entre las ramas del frondoso árbol indicándole al lobo que tomara asiento a su lado, este con reticencia se echo sobre el regazo de la princesa.

-Estas más extraño de lo normal ¿Está todo bien?- El lobo solo olfateo su alrededor con una mirada penetrante para volver a colocar la cabeza en el regazo de la chica sin bajar sus orejas- Ahhm...ok tomaré eso como un "Todo está bien"- Y sin más esperas abrió su libro:

 _\- Hace muchos años vivía en un lugar muy alto entre las montañas un Espíritu azul claro que amaba volar entre las nubes y respirar libertad, sin embargo al ir pasando los días, meses y años el Espíritu comenzó a sentir una emoción nueva que nunca antes había tocado su corazón…soledad. El Espíritu miraba curioso como más de un animal ya fuese aéreo o terrestre disfrutaba la presencia de una pareja para compartir. Sin embargo el Espíritu jamás había visto a alguien como él y aunque amaba los animales de las montañas y el cielo estos no lograban satisfacer su mayor necesidad de conexión. Así que un día decidido por la añoranza el Espíritu se aventuró por lugares de la montaña que jamás había recorrido, busco por días alguna presencia que se pareciera a la suya todo sin éxito, sin embargo él no se rindió y decidió que tal vez era necesario explorar aún más allá de lo nunca conocido por lo que el Espíritu descendió de las montañas y suave brisa junto a él, brisa que meció las aguas, unos mares nuevos para él, tan inmensos como jamás imagino en su vida esos mares solo podían compararse con la inmensidad del cielo azul que tanto le gustaba admirar, y aunque era hermoso el paisaje y su bastedad solo sirvió para recordarle lo solo que estaba en ese mundo y el atardecer cayó seguido por la noche. En el inmenso cielo oscuro solo la Luna podía ser vista enorme y brillante parecía flotar sobre el mar, ante la desdicha del Espíritu la Luna no pudo más que compadecerse._

 _-¿Qué es lo que te aqueja pequeño?- Pregunto la Luna al espíritu._

 _-No logro encontrar ser que me quite esta soledad- Confesó luego de unos minutos de sorpresa al ser la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a la Luna._

 _-La soledad es una emoción que empieza en tu corazón y en tu mente por lo mismo solo tú eres capaz de darle un fin, si deseas encontrar compañía que no solo te de felicidad sino que además tu puedas darle alegrías de vuelta debes trabajar en ti mismo primero para amar y ser amado por otro. No esperes que alguien más te complete, hazlo tú con amor propio._ _Todo depende de ti_ _\- Exclamó de manera suave la Luna._

 _Luego de muchos minutos que parecieron eternos el Espíritu contempló las sabias palabras de la Luna decidido a hacer todo lo posible por seguir sus consejos y así luego de comenzar el día el Espíritu dejó poco a poco de pensar en la soledad que alguna vez lo aquejo pues esta sería pasajera de eso estaba seguro pues la Luna lo había dicho, en cambio ocupo su tiempo ayudando a los seres a su alrededor a mantenerse a salvo y así el Espíritu dejó de preocuparse de algo que estaba fuera de sus manos pues eso solo le traía desdicha para en cambio pasar a hacer lo mejor posible con lo que si estaba a su alcance._

 _Una noche de luna llena el Espíritu se despertó de golpe de un sueño embriagador, no sabía porque ni como pero debía dirigirse al mar, ese mismo mar donde muchos meses atrás la Luna alguna vez le habló. Sin detenerse el Espíritu descendió en el aire por montañas rocosas, planeo sobe valles de vasto follaje hasta llegar a las costas donde en todo su esplendor lo esperaba la Luna. Ahí en la orilla el Espíritu se quedó esperando por lo que parecieron ser horas sin saber que era lo que sucedía pero sintiendo una llamada en su corazón que debía ser respondida, y cuando ya creyó que todo era solo una ilusión pues el alba comenzaba a aproximarse, de lo más profundo del mar las aguas comenzaron a moverse y una forma comenzó a emerger. El Espíritu jamás había visto un ser como aquel parecía estar hecho de agua pura que flotaba en el aire con gracia y armonía, de manera tranquila el nuevo ser floto ligeramente hasta llegar al Espíritu:_

 _-No sabes cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando…-Confesó la criatura poniendo su mano sobre la del Espíritu, de inmediato este fue transportado a otra época en que los valles y ríos no existían, solo el enorme vacío de la tierra, pero él junto a este ser habían descendido de un lugar superior para bañar a este mundo de ríos y mares que danzaban con su brisa. Ellos ya se conocían de un momento mucho más primitivo de lo que él jamás imagino existir y aquí estaban de nuevo reunidos en otro momento, en otra vida…_

 _-Y yo a ti- respondió el Espíritu entrelazando sus dedos con los de la criatura cristalina, nunca volviendo a mirar atrás…_

Con su mano libre Sakura seco una pequeña lagrima que amenazaba con caer de su ojo- Que hermoso cuento- ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto a Yue

-El nombre de esos espíritus son Yalek y Lukia- Dijo una voz desde lo alto. Sakura dio un salto seguida de Yue quien comenzó a gruñir violentamente al árbol tratando de llegar a su copa, al alzar la vista Sakura vio que el príncipe del reino vecino se encontraba acostado cómodamente sobre una rama en lo alto del árbol.

-¿Príncipe Shaoran? ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?! ¡Creí que su familia se había marchado!

-Solo mis padres, ellos me encargaron quedarme aquí por un tiempo para aprender más sobre tu reino- dijo sin mayores complicaciones.

Guardando un poco más la compostura luego de la sorpresa inicial la princesa entrecerró peligrosamente sus ojos- Ósea que has estado escuchando todo, ¿No crees que es una falta de respeto invadir así la privacidad de la gente?- Pregunto claramente disgustada.

-Por supuesto que lo creo, pero en mi defensa yo había llegado mucho antes aquí que tu e incluso que tú peludo amigo- Yue solo se limitó a gruñir amenazante- Por cierto ¿No va a atacar si me bajo del árbol cierto?

Sakura y Yue compartieron una corta pero cómplice mirada- No lo sé como verás Yue es un lobo plateado salvaje ellos no obedecen a nadie así no podría decirte con certeza, aunque… entre nosotros…no pareces agradarle mucho-susurró hacia el árbol la princesa.

-Hum y yo que te había tildado de aburrida- dijo con una sonrisa el príncipe, claramente tienes un sentido del humor… bastante retorcido.

-Y yo solo pensé que eras un chiquillo mimado que estaba molesto con la vida, no sabía que además tenías dotes de espía- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos de manera testaruda- Bueno yo ya me voy, adiós Yue saluda a los cachorros de mi parte-Acaricio suavemente su cabeza- Que tenga una buena mañana príncipe-dijo de manera escueta hacia el árbol, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué hay del lobo?! ¡¿Dejaras que me coma?!- El príncipe que antes estuviera tan relajado se encontraba de pie sobre la rama sin saber cómo bajar.

-Lo siento no creo que Yue me escuche sobre todo con mi personalidad tan _aburrida…_

-¡Ya dije que estaba equivocado! ¿Qué más quieres?- Al ver que la chica no se detenía comenzó a buscar erráticamente una forma de salvación- ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si te cuento más sobre Yalek y Lukia?- La princesa se detuvo para dirigirle la mirada- Si te gustó el cuento que leíste entonces yo puedo contarte muchos más del mismo estilo.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? ¿Cómo se yo que no estas simplemente inventando todo esto para bajar de tu escondite?

-No lo sabes, tienes que confiar…todo depende de ti-

" _No esperes que alguien más te complete, hazlo tú con amor propio._ _Todo depende de ti_ _\- Exclamó de manera suave la Luna._ "

\- jmmm muy astuto…Yue por favor no lo hieras cuando baje del árbol- Luego de estar satisfecha con que el animal había entendido sus palabras Sakura se giró a ver al joven sobre la rama.

-¿¡Eso fue todo!? ¿No traerás guardias que lo vigilen?

-No seas exagerado Yue es increíblemente inteligente él sabe cuándo acceder a peticiones- El lobo en cuestión parecía tener el pecho aún más inflado por el cumplido- Ya sabes debes confiar en que no te hará daño _todo depende de ti_ \- Dijo con agudeza la chica.

-Está bien-dijo resignado y de un par de saltos el muchacho ya se encontraba en tierra firme cauteloso del lobo, al ver que este no le prestaba mayor atención voltio hacia la princesa-Hmm ¿Y qué paso con tus vestidos pomposos?

-¿Y qué paso con tu valor?- dijo la chica sin detenerse caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Hey! ¡Si tengo valor! No sé que estoy haciendo en este lugar, debería haberme ido a casa-Refunfuño el chico

-Probablemente, pero ya que estas aquí y me hiciste una promesa tu destino será contarme las historias que mencionaste, una promesa es un promesa-dijo Sakura caminando delante de Shaoran hacia el castillo.

-De eso no hay duda-Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa el chico mientras miraba a su nueva conocida caminar hacia su por ahora nuevo hogar.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este es mi primer One shot se que no es excelente pero llego en un momento donde necesitaba ser algo de creativa para subir el animo y si logra alegrar a alguien más entonces ya me daré por pagada ¡Mucho cariño para todos!


End file.
